


A Prince's Prize

by Sigyn_Waylanddottir



Series: Asgard's Whore [2]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, In the Beginning, and yes, but she consents in the end, i dunno if i need to tag more?', i just really love sigyn and loki, if i decide to addd a chapter, it might turn smutty, mentions of Fandral - Freeform, ok, so it's just a little noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigyn_Waylanddottir/pseuds/Sigyn_Waylanddottir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is based on the prompt “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.” And, no, Loki does not say these words but... I think this turned out all right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince's Prize

"Play house with me." It was a simple demand from the little blonde that the prince had been only too happy to consent. Loki had never been good at resisting Sigyn, especially when she gave him those big, blue eyes that seemed to have the sky trapped inside. Even if Loki was seventeen and considered 'house' beneath someone of his age, if Sigyn asked, he would grant her request. But now, half an hour into their game; Loki was kicking himself for agreeing to play.

  
Sigyn was only two years younger than he but evidently no one had told her body that she wasn't supposed to have the body of a woman with full hips and round, pert breasts that always strained against her gowns. It was getting harder now to ignore just how well she had matured as Sigyn laughed and wrapped her arms around Loki; her body pressing flush against his. "Dance with me, my dear husband."

  
Loki should have left, should've declared this game was stupid and he didn't want to play it any longer and they were both too old for this pretending but he could never refuse her and so he wrapped an arm around her waist and took her hand; guiding her through a waltz that Frigga had made him learn.

  
She felt perfect against him; so warm and soft under his hands and moving like one of the birds. He couldn't help but notice just how pink her cheeks were against the rest of her ivory skin and the little splash of freckles across her nose. She had never been so close to him before for him to see her so perfectly but now she was merely centimeters away from his face and he wanted nothing more than to burn every detail of her into his mind.

  
The waltz ended as he stopped suddenly and took her chin in his hand so that she couldn't move her head and he could study her. Her eyes were even more blue up close and he noticed there were little flecks of gold in them around the pupils. Loki could feel her skin trembling underneath his fingers and instantly let go, worried she was hurt as he turned away and rubbed his face. 'He shouldn't have agreed to this game' ran through his mind again. Not if he couldn't control himself with Sigyn.

Sigyn who was resting her hand on his shoulder and rubbing his back. Who was talking to him with such a sweet voice.

"You do not have to play with me any longer if you do not desire to. I am certain I can convince Fandral to join me in your place and-"

Loki turned the moment Fandral was mentioned and grabbed Sigyn by her shoulders; pushing her up against the nearest wall. "You will do no such thing. I forbid you from ever seeing him again!" The prince snarled as images of Fandral dancing with Sigyn went through his mind. Sigyn and Fandral laughing together, hugging... Fandral seducing her and Sigyn falling into bed with him. No. She was his and she would stay that way. He was a prince, he had power and he would use it to keep her away from his brother's friend.

"You cannot do that!" Sigyn gaped at him and Loki seized the moment to cover her open mouth with his; kissing the little maiden deeply and letting his tongue run over hers. Sigyn wanted to play house with him, well she would see what being his wife would entail. She belonged to him and only him and she would learn her place was in his arms.

The blonde did her best to protest the intrusion: hitting his chest with her fists, wriggling against his body in an attempt to pull away but she was stuck there. Her blows were nothing to the pleasure of the taste of her mouth gave him and he kissed her until he needed air and pulled away.

Her face was beautifully wrecked for him: lips swollen and red from his teeth, cheeks coloured and tears staining her face. Something in Loki stung and he raised his hand to wipe away her tears, taking note of how she flinched and he clenched his jaw; wanting to reassure her that he wouldn't hurt her. Couldn't she understand that he would never hurt her? He loved her, wanted her to be his and he would never hurt her. She needed to understand that.

His thumb dragged along her cheek as he collected the tears that trickled down. "Don't cry, sweet Sigyn... You're mine and I'm not going to let anyone hurt what is mine." He promised with a growl before he pressed his lips against hers once again to stake his claim on her mouth. No one else would take her from him. Not Fandral, not Thor, not even Odin would be able to steal his Sigyn away.

He continued to kiss her before he realized that she wasn't kissing back and he pulled away to look at her, angry. Why wouldn't she kiss back, dammit! Didn't she understand that she belonged to him? That she would never worry because he was going to take care of her. Why!

  
"What is it?" He growled, his hand curling around the back of her neck and squeezing it tightly. "What is it!" He screamed at him before he cupped her chin. "You're mine, you will not deny me..." The prince breathed as his forehead rest against hers.

  
Sigyn parted her lips as she took a small intake of breath and stared up at him. "I... I am betrothed, sire. To Theoric of the AllFather's 'Crimson Hawks'... It was to be announced tomorrow. I- am sorry.”  
Loki’s lips curled into a snarl as he punched the wall behind her head and growled. “No. I forbid it! You’re to be mine, not his!”

“Y-your grace… I-It was the AllFather’s idea. He blessed the union.” She stuttered, scared of what he would do to her. Sigyn raised a shaky hand to rest it on his shoulder. “Loki, I am sorry…” She murmured before Loki took her by the wrist and guided her hand to rest on her cheek. “So sorry.”

Loki said nothing, only kissed the inside of her wrist before pinning her against the wall with his hips. The two stared at each other before Loki spoke again.

“I love you, Sigyn… Do you love me in return?” He reached out, playing with a lock of her white-blonde hair.

“Yes… I do.” She whispered before she turned away from him. “But it matters not, I am betrothed to another.”

Loki shook his head and took her chin in his hand once more. “You will marry Theoric, I have no say in that... But I will have a say in who loves you first. You're mine and when he beds you tomorrow, you will have already been claimed. Understood?"

Sigyn nodded and again, Loki claimed her mouth with his before his hands slid down to her hips and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she moaned before finally kissing him back. He pressed at her lips with her tongue to gain entrance that she gladly granted. Loki groaned as Sigyn grabbed his hair and his hands slipped from her hips to her ass, pulling her away from the wall and carrying her away to his bed.

Tonight he would worship the little blonde, make her know that she was loved and to give her a memory that would last forever. Theoric would not claim that he had Sigyn, no, that honour would lie with Loki and Loki alone. Just as Sigyn would if the plan racing through Loki's mind worked.

The maiden in his arms nipped at his lip and all thoughts besides her body, her, were gone from his mind as he laid her on his bed and worked on undressing her. Tonight would be the two of them becoming one just as was intended and by the Tree, Loki would never forget tonight. Never...


End file.
